Mixed Up World
by fanatic257
Summary: A girl who's parents are dead.A girl who wants revenge.A boy who wants to die.A boy who fell in love...
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first fanfic so be nice kay?(but truthfully tell me if it totally sucked.  
  
A girl of 12 walked down the street her bangs shadowing her eyes.She thought back on her painful memories.  
  
Then she noticed that it was raining.she looked up as the water droplets dripped down her face.  
  
She stopped at a park.she saw a small family of a 7 year-old girl with her two parents trying to keep the liitle girl from getting wet.  
  
She started to cry.the tears started to roll down her face.but in the rain you couldn't see them.  
  
'that could have been me..'she thought.  
  
She continued to walk.  
  
**flashback**  
  
''mommy,mommy! a small girl of 5 was running to her mother holding a daisy.  
  
"I brought a pretty flower for your hair!" she held out the daisy to her mom.  
  
Her mom smiled and put her on her lap.she took the daisy and put it in her hair after she tucked her raven black hair behind her ear.  
  
"thanks honey!" her mom said.  
  
The Humira family was having a picnic.the little girl,Akahana,ran to her dad who was setting up the banket and laying out the food.  
  
"daddy!is the food almost done???im hungry!!!" Akahana playfully complained.  
  
"okay okay!here you go Aka." Her dad gave her a bbq rib.  
  
"o boy!" she clapped her hands and grabbed the rib.She ate messily and drooped it on her overalls.she pushed back her little blue-ish black bangs and picked it up.  
  
"oops!!" she laughed.Her parents laughed whith the little joyful,sweet girl.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Aka frowned deeply and threw back her long hair.'why do I always wear my hair down?' She wondered.  
  
Then she remembered.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"hold still!" Aka's mom commanded with a brush in her hand.  
  
"but daddy's coming to take me shopping!" 5 year-old Aka jumped up and down.  
  
"auuughhh.i guess I shouldn't have fed you that extra bar of chocolate," she said as she sighed.then she smiled.  
  
"well I wont give you the candy then," her mom smiled mischieviously.  
  
"what candy?" Aka curiously asked.  
  
"oh just the candy that I've been saving." Her mom smiled.  
  
"okay ill stay still." Aka said quickly.  
  
Her mom smiled and brushed her hair until her hair was silky and soft.  
  
"Now,why don't you ever wear you hair like that?You look so pretty!!" her mom exclaimed.  
  
A fustrated Aka just sighed and asked,"Can I have my candy now?"  
  
Her mom just laughed.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Aka's mouth twitched as if it was about to smile.After a while it stopped twitching.Aka sighed.  
  
She didn't know how to smile.She hadn't smiled since she was six.She hadn't smiled since he came into her life.  
  
Since he ruined her life.  
  
She touched a big ugly scar on her right cheek.She traced the long diagnal line that started from bottom of her cheek to the top.  
  
She suddenly became angry.Really angry.  
  
**flashback**  
  
There was a knock on her door.Her dad opened it.A young boy of seven came.  
  
"Hello.Are you here for Aka's sixth birthday?Sorry but youre a little late.Her friends already left," her dad asked.  
  
The little boy pulled out knife.Aka's dad got confused.  
  
"what are you doing with a knife?Why-" her dad got cut off.Literaly.The little boy had stabbed him in the heart.Her dad was dead.  
  
"Honey who's at the door-" Her mom stopped when she saw the boy with a bloody knife and her husband on the ground lying in his own pool of blood.  
  
She put two and two together and quickly ran to a now six-year old Aka.She tried to get her to run away,but it was too late.The boy was already at the dooway.He ran to her with inhuman speed and killed her.  
  
Aka was terrified.She had seen everything.She had seen her father and mother ruthlessly killed.And the boy hadn't even flinched.  
  
"You..You monster!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
The boy slowly walked up to her and punched her.She fell on the floor.  
  
She wiped her blood trickling down her lip.The boy tried to cut her but missed.It only scraped her cheek.  
  
Her normal blue eyes had now turned puple with speckle of red.She glared at her with such hatred that the boy took a step back.Reddish purple eyes met reddish brown eyes.  
  
"What are you doing boy?!Kill her quickly!We're leaving soon!" A new voice sounded.  
  
Aka looked at the person who spoke.It was an old man.  
  
She got up and ran.Ran like the wind.She ran faster than she could before.It was like her parents were giving her power.  
  
'Mommy and Daddy sacrificed themselves for me.When I grow up I'll take revenge for them." She thought as she cried and ran.  
  
She stopped at a large lake and cried.She looked at her reflection.Her hair was messy.Her face was red from running and her eyes were puffy because of her crying.But her eyes were what caught her attention.They were completely red with hatred.  
  
Then an old man came out the cabin that she just noticed.He comforted her.  
  
He took her in and took care of her.That was where she grew up.She grew up in the woods in the mountains beside the lake.But the old man was almost always away on ''a business trip."  
  
Every night she had nightmares about the boy who had gray hair in the front and navy blue in the back.  
  
Everyday she trained herself.She always pushed herself over the limit.Then she was noticed by a person called Boris.She was seven then.  
  
He gave her the opportunity to go to a school called the abbey.He had said that there I could be strong.The strongest that there ever was.She agreed but her guardian,Mr. Dickinson,disagreed.  
  
"But why not??!!!" She complained and whined.  
  
"I know that man.He is cruel.That is all I have to say." Mr. Dickinson said calmly.  
  
"You cant control my life!!!I hate you!!!!" she screamed.  
  
That night she ran away.She packed up her things and ran.That's where the real trouble began.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
She thought back on him.'I should have listened.'She regretted her dicision but her parents' revenge was more important.She was now very strong.  
  
She had a now more feminine body without any muscle.But really she was so strong that she could crack rock.  
  
She looked up.The rain had stopped.Now she stopped.She was here.  
  
She had received a letter a few days ago asking her to join a famous beyblade team since one of their team mates got injured by falling down the stairs.  
  
'Who is stupid enough to fall down the stairs and break both their legs?' She wondered.She walked in and went to the elevator.  
  
She pushed the up button and leaned against the wall,arms crossed,head bowed and eyes closed.  
  
A group of three boys walked by.She heard their conversation.  
  
"Poor Max.I hope he'll heal soon.Man check that out.That girl's all wet!"A boy with a stupid cap on his blue head teased.  
  
She looked down.He was right.She was wet.  
  
She looked up and glared.  
  
"Whoa,sorry dude.Man What's her problem?"the same boy asked.  
  
She noticed that they were waiting for the elevator too so she walked past him and said,"You are my problem."  
  
Then she headed towards the stairs and ran,not knowing that a pair of reddish brown eyes were watching her.  
  
"Hey girl you dropped your-"The boy stopped when she saw that she was already at the next flight of stairs.  
  
"Whoa that was fast.How can she run so fast?"  
  
'I agree.How?'The owner of the eyes thought. 


	2. depression

Hi me again!!!thanks for all those who reviewed!!!!!!!I was ssssssoooo happy when I got them!!!!!!!! I have to put a diclaimer here huh? Ok... Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade.i wish I did.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Same day.. Kai's pov(point of view)  
  
I'm drowning.  
  
Drowning in this pool of guilt and despair.  
  
And I can't get out.  
  
I looked up.It was raining.I didn't bother with an umbrella.I didn't deserve it.  
  
Ever since I got back from betraying the bladebreakers I've been lost.  
  
Why did they save me??  
  
I surely didn't deserve it.  
  
I wish I didn't take their hand.Then I wouldn't have to live with this guilt.  
  
I'm supposed to be heartless.I'm supposed to be hated for my cold and distant ways.  
  
Then why???  
  
I repel them,push them away but they won't leave me alone.  
  
They keep saying that they're my friends.  
  
What are friends?Why would anyone risk their lives for friends?  
  
They don't know.They don't know that I killed.They don't know the looks the expressions the innocent people got just before they died.Would you still be my friend if you knew?  
  
They don't know the pair of intense reddish-purple eyes that are ingraved,imprinted in my mind.  
  
Those eyes.Those eyes have haunted me for years.Those eyes of the happy little girl whose parents were detectives that were inspecting the abbey for any signs of illegal gestures.  
  
Back then there was a rumor that the teachers of that school was abusing children.Children like me.  
  
I thought about all those scars on my back from whips.  
  
I winced at the memory.  
  
* flash back *  
  
CRACK.CRACK. A younger Kai cryed out in pain.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!"a man in a black robe yelled.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU LET A WITNESS ESCAPE!YOU ARE PUTTING ME AND THIS WHOLE COMPANY IN DANGER!"the man revealed himself as Boris.  
  
"YOU PATHETIC WEAKLING!!!YOU COULDN'T EVEN KILL A LITTLE GIRL!!!"Boris kept whipping Kai.  
  
Kai struggled to keep conscious.He looked up and saw his grandfather standing there.  
  
"Gr-Gra-Grand-*pant*-father.h-help m-me."Kai reached for him.  
  
His grandfather stepped away disgusted.  
  
"Get away from me weakling."  
  
Then Kai started to cry as he dropped to the floor and lost consiousness.  
  
* end of flashback *  
  
I noticed that it stopped raining.  
  
I stopped walking and shook my hair to get rid of the excess water in it.  
  
I was about to cross the street when I saw someone who looked very familiar.  
  
I stared.  
  
She was pretty.VERY pretty.  
  
Her long hair reached down her back and swished back and forth as she walked.Her raven hair glistened.  
  
I noticed that she was wet too.  
  
Then I saw them.i saw those eyes.Except now they were completely red.  
  
I started to panic but I didn't let it show.i ran.  
  
I ran to the BBA building.By then I was dry.I walked in and met with the blade breakers.  
  
"Hey Kai.Where were you?"asked Rei the most standible one of the group.  
  
"out."I answered not wanting to tell them.  
  
"When do we eat?"Tyson complained."I hungry!!!"  
  
"you are always hungry.Besides the new blader should be here any minute."Rei pointed out.  
  
"I wonder who he is??"Tyson wondered aloud.  
  
" 'He is a 'she'," a new voice said.  
  
Everyone looked towards the door.  
  
It was Mr.Dickenson.  
  
"Do you know her Mr. D?" Rei asked.  
  
"Who cares?It's a girl and girl's cant beyblade." I said.  
  
"Well she should be as good as you since she trained at the abbey at the same time as you-"He was cut off by two people.  
  
"WHAT!"Rei and Tyson exclaimed with their eyes wide.  
  
"Yup.Anyway her name is Aka and she'll be here any minute so come my office."Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
Then he turned and walked to his office to wait for the girl he hadn't seen in five years. 


	3. Meeting

Sorry I didn't update for while. ^^; I was kinda busy. Anyway, I made up three fanfictions I will soon upload onto Fanfiction.net. Thanks you for your patience.  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Too depressed to say..*deep breath* I don't own Beyblade,never will, wish I did so don't sue me!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*Aka's POV* (Point of View)  
  
I ran up the stairs to his office.I stopped in front of his office door.I took a deep breath.  
  
'Well here goes.'I thought to myself as I put on my emotionless mask.  
  
I walked in to find the three boys I saw earlier at the elevator and him.  
  
"Hello Mr Dickenson.Long time no see."I held out my hand to shake.  
  
He shook it.  
  
"I haven't seen you since you left for the abbey."Mr. Dickenson replied with the same coldness in his voice.  
  
I winced.  
  
"Well here are the Bladebreakers,"He introduced."and this is Aka Humira."  
  
"You're that girl from the elevator.I'm sorry.I guess we started off on the wrong foot," The blue-haired idiot said."I'm Tyson."  
  
"Whatever,"I said.  
  
"Great,another Kai,"Tyson muttered.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that,"I said."and who are you?"I pointed to the guy with raven black hair and had a feline appearance.I guessed he was one of those people that lived in villages in the mountains.  
  
"I'm Ray and this is Kai,"He said.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
It was him!!!!The monster!!!  
  
*Kai's POV*  
  
It was her!  
  
I could see her cold red eyes widen.  
  
"You.You monster!!!You're the one who killed my parents!!!"She exclaimed.  
  
"So?"I said with my eyes closed leaning against the wall,trying to look like I'm calm and I didn't care about her.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at her distastefully."And?"( AN:I got this idea from a friend-thankx Kai Baby Girl-I used your idea!I just changed it a little.^_^)  
  
That's what I said but I was dying inside.I just didn't let it show using my many years of training from the abbey.  
  
Rei's and Tyson's eyes widened as they turned to look at me.  
  
I felt myself getting panicky.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
'How can he be so calm when we just figured out his secret?'Rei wondered in shock.  
  
Aka's eyes melted and was replaced by fire.She looked REALLY ANGRY.  
  
"YOU!!!!!!"She screamed as she launched herself at him and started to use all of her strength to beat him up.  
  
She threw two punches that surprised Kai.He wasn't expecting her to hit him.  
  
He grabbed the side of his face where she hit him.  
  
His lip was bleeding and his right eye was starting to turn blue.He froze in shock.  
  
This was one of the rare times when he showed his emotions.His face showed fear and.  
  
'What was that?Was that guilt?!'Rei thought.  
  
She didn't stop.Rei and Tyson tried to hold her down,but she was too strong.  
  
She threw them both and they slammed into the wall.  
  
Once she noticed that she hurt them, she dropped to the floor and tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
She went to a corner,curled up into a ball and closed her eyes.  
  
There was silence in the room.  
  
Then there was sobbing noices and it came from the rolled-up ball in the corner.  
  
"Mommy.Daddy."she whispered.  
  
When Kai realized what happened,he stood up and quickly ran out of the room.  
  
Rei and Tyson went over to Aka.She looked like she was in a trance.  
  
When Rei looked up to ask Mr. Dickenson for help,he realized that he wasn't there.  
  
"Aka?Hello??Anyone home?"Tyson asked waving his hand in front of her face.Rei and Tyson just tried to snap her out of it.  
  
Their attepts didn't help,so they picked her up and dragged her to the hospital.  
  
*To Be Continued!!!*  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Freedra Kyes-Thankx for the review!!!Heres the next chapter!!  
  
Frostt-I did copy the 1st chappie twice but I fixed it!! *beams*  
  
Kai baby-girl-Here's the next chappie!!Hope you like it!!By the way if you haven't noticed I used your idea!!!  
  
Some Person-I had time so I updated!!I'm so happy I got to update!!  
  
Kai baby-girl-You sent me a review twice!!!Thanx!You're so sweet!!  
  
Kiechan-Hey sis!!How're you doing?Thanx for reviewing.I'll review for your fanfiction too okay!!^_^ 


End file.
